A variety of connectors for connecting multiple branch circuits to a threaded stud terminal of electrical equipment commonly have an end bore in the connector body to receive the stud terminal. There are two forms of such connectors: the “screw-on” form and the “slip-fit” form. Commonly, the bore in the connector body of a slip-fit connector is over-size, so that it is unnecessary to twist the connector onto the stud terminal to its desired position when being assembled onto the threaded stud terminal.
In the foregoing connectors, provision has been made for preventing the connector from being pulled off the stud terminal in case wiring that is fixed to the connector were jostled. The bore is threaded in some connectors and, after the connector has been placed in its desired position along the stud terminal, the threaded stud terminal is tightened in mesh with one side of the threaded bore, which prevents inadvertent removal of the connector from the stud terminal.
There is no need here to go into detail with respect to the shortcomings and complications of the known connectors, inasmuch as the present connector and its method of manufacture are distinctive and unobvious.